


And in a thousand dreams i never knew i'd see you

by agagagaga



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: I'm so sorry, Kinda Dark, hyejoo is good, hyejoo meets ollie, i used all my braincells, i wrote this for a challenge, olivia is bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agagagaga/pseuds/agagagaga
Summary: sometimes dreams feel too real to the point that one might even doubt if that's all it truly is.





	And in a thousand dreams i never knew i'd see you

**Author's Note:**

> hey :') I haven't posted her in a while and i'm sorry ssksk I've been working on a fanfic for another fandom (dreamcatcher) and I didn't find any motivation to write two at the same time but a challenge is a challenge and I can't really let my team down so I decided to throw this here too. it's pretty short but i'm kinda satisfied with the end result so I hope you'll be too! I hope this doesn't get too lost in all the loona fics h-

She knew it was a dream. It must have been. Because Hyejoo doesn't remember standing in front of a mirror, staring at her reflection. 

Somehow she couldn't take her eyes off of her mirroring self, it even seemed as if it was staring right back at her.  
There should have been nothing concerning about that, but those eyes, staring back at her, it looked like they were saying something- challenging her even. They had emotions trapped in them, an overflow that Hyejoo wasn't sure she could handle. 

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. It wasn't like a horror story where one's reflection suddenly starts moving on its own volition. Even Hyejoo wasn't sure why she felt her hairs start to stand up and her skin shivering. 

Was it fear? 

Mirror mirror on the wall, tell me- just who are you? 

If you are me then why do i find it hard to swallow it? 

And a haunting crack was heard, reaching every corner of her room and resonating from the pristine walls. 

Was it the glass? Would her reflection be distorted beyond repair now? 

Or was it the room sorrounding her? Breaking like a fragile porcelain doll.

Hyejoo wanted to run, her whole body wanted to react, do something- anything. But her feet stayed planted to the ground, disobeying her mind. And all of a sudden she felt drawn to her reflection. Legs moving against her will, getting closer and closer to her reflection.  
A hand was raised, gently being placed over what was supposed to be cold, reflecting glass.

Mirror mirror on the wall, why do i feel so warm? 

Why is there skin instead of a glassy wall? 

A suffering girl seems to call out to me, but i hear the voice getting drowned out by unforgiving words. 

Who wronged you like so? And must you look at me so sadly, that your eyes find difficulty in staying open.

Hyejoo doesn't understand what happened or how she started holding a hand that wasn't supposed to be there. She squeezed gently, only for it to retaliate in a similiar fashion. Maybe even stronger. Hyejoo swore she could feel her fingers start to hurt but she wasn't able to register it.

Mirror- no that doesn't seem so right, does it?

She breathed in.

“Hey you. What's your name?”

And just like the breeze, a whisper of a voice made its way to Hyejoo's ears, for only two words to be said. It felt so intimate, like a secret that shouldn't be known by anyone else, a tragedy that had left wounds that couldn't possibly be healed.

But a burden could be shared.

And so it said.

“Olivia Hye.”

**Author's Note:**

> so that's that! I hope you liked it! and as always feedback is more than appreciated! i'll be back one day, not too sure when but one day I promise!


End file.
